


Darcy and The Black Widow

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FUTA Warning. For those who do not enjoy FUTA don't say I didn't warn you. </p>
<p>*Months after the events of Thor: The Dark World and before The Winter Soldier*</p>
<p>Darcy Lewis is accepted to the SHIELD academy. Her first day at the academy she meets the one and only Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy and The Black Widow

Chapter One: The Package (No pun intended)

Darcy never expected to make it into the SHIELD academy. In fact she never saw herself becoming a government agent. But ever since New Mexico, Thor, Asgard, Giant Metal Laser Robot things, and Coulson, she realized that maybe she could help the world. At least more than she had been doing lately. London was just crazy, she didn’t do anything but dodge debris and aliens and run around with a British “intern.” Jane had become some weird action hero; she just wanted to feel like she had accomplished something. She didn’t want to feel helpless or like a punchline. She wanted to be somebody. So when the package arrived at her doorstep brandishing the shield logo, she couldn’t help but feel nervous and excited at the same time.

When she opened the door to her apartment, a UPS guy stood there waiting with the package in hand. He was cute, kind of exotic looking, Short black hair that curled slightly, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. Maybe Hispanic? Darcy had been craving sex for a few months. Things never worked out with the intern. She realized the UPS guy was talking and she hadn’t said anything. “M’am?” “Uh what?” Darcy said, snapping out of her trance. “I need your signature” he held out a clipboard. “Oh right, sorry. Just haven’t had sex in months-” Darcy stopped herself, realizing she was essentially puking out whatever thoughts she just had in her head. The UPS guy looked at her like she’d just grown a second head. She quickly signed the paper and took the box and slammed the door on UPS guy.

She exhaled dramatically then she giggled at the moment that just transpired. She made her way to the dining room table to open the box. She hadn’t yet realized it was from SHIELD. She placed the box on the table and her eyes widened at the logo on the box. It was a black box that resembled a suitcase. She hadn’t noticed it when the UPS guy showed up, too busy staring at his eyes. As she examined it, there were no locks or any noticeable latch to open it. “So, what now?” Darcy said to no one in particular. Just then a biometric scanner reveals itself on the top of box, Darcy had seen enough spy movies. She places her right palm on the scanner. The scanner flashes green and the word “access granted” appear on the scanner.

The Box opens slowly to reveal a small TV screen inside. It lights up and a face appears. To Darcy, she resembled an actress from one of her favorite shows, “How I Met Your Mother.” “Hello Darcy Lewis, my name is Maria Hill. I work at SHIELD alongside Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. We’ve reviewed your application for the academy. Noting your work with Dr. Erik Selvig and Jane Foster and your experience in the “unnatural” we decided you’d be a perfect candidate for the academy. So as of this moment you have been accepted into the SHIELD academy. There will be a SHIELD vehicle at your apartment an hour after you’ve viewed this video. Pack light and welcome to SHIELD.” Darcy stood stunned for five seconds until an automated voice said “This package will self-destruct in 10 seconds.” Darcy snapped out of and quickly grabbed the box and threw it into the kitchen and sprinted to the living room and hid behind a couch. She waited for a loud boom but no boom came. Instead an electric crackling sound came followed by silence and then the sound of a smoke detector going off.

Chapter Two: Is there Sex yet?

Darcy had arrived on the Academies campus about two hours before. She had made her way to main office and the secretary had given her a badge that said student, a watch, and an earpiece. She placed the earpiece in her ear then her watch came to life. A soothing male British voice came in from her earpiece “Hello Ms. Lewis, my name is J.A.R.V.I.S. I’ll be your personal assistant during your time at the academy.” “No way! I get a British butler? Does that make me Batman?” Darcy asks. Jarvis laughs. “No and I am not your butler. I am only here to assist you in your studies and help you find your way around campus. Now if you will allow me to direct you to your living quarters.” “Sure whatever you say, JarJar.” “Please do not call me that.”

After a few minutes Darcy reaches her room. She opens the door. The room has a small bed on the left side, a computer desk to the right of the bed and to the far right wall a dark blue dresser. “Well this is depressing.” “The academy allows personalization of your room, if you don’t like the decor. SHIELD likes to encourage creativity in the minds of their students.” Jarvis explains “Right.” Darcy sets her bag down next to the bed and lies down. Her thoughts drift to sex, her craving getting stronger. She wished she had a nice thick cock inside her. She was tired of dildos and porn. She wanted the real thing Darcy was horny. She started to slide her hand down her pants but was interrupted by loud beeping sound from the watch. She sighed then looked at it, it said “New Recruit Mandatory Orientation, All Recruits Report to The Gym. “Would you like me to guide you to the gymnasium, Ms. Lewis.” Jarvis asks. “Guess I don’t have choice, do I JarJar” “I really despise that name”

Darcy enters the gym along with at least 25 other recruits. There are a few SHIELD guards standing around directing everyone to the center of the gym. After everyone has settled down, Maria Hill makes her way into the gym behind her a red head wearing a skin tight black rubber looking suit. Darcy is transfixed by the red head, from her green eyes to her shapely figure; her tits were huge and were more noticeable because of the suit she wore. Darcy had always found woman attractive but she’d never seen a woman like this. Maria and the red head stopped in front of the group. The red head noticed Darcy and flashed her a seductive smirk, Darcy blushed. “Welcome recruits, some of you may or not know me. My name is Maria Hill, I am an Agent of SHIELD. I am here today to welcome you to the academy. You have a long road ahead of you. And it won’t be easy because if it was you’d be at the FBI academy” there’s a few scatted laughs across the group. “You are very important people; you are training to be the “shield” between the planet and whatever crazy bullshit wants to harm us. You will be what protects your friends and family from a crazy Alien with daddy issues. I’ll pass over the floor to my friend here, Natasha.” “Thank you Maria. I’m Natasha Romanoff. I will be your combat instructor here at the academy. Director Fury feels my talents could be best utilized to teach you wannabes how to effectively kick ass.” “Show us your tits!” a voice heckles from the crowd. A flash of anger consumes Natasha’s face for a few second then she politely smiles. “Some of you know me by my other name, Black Widow. To the dickhead who called out, let me tell you how I earned that name. I killed lots of men. Most notoriously, I killed them right after I’d fucked them. One time I even sliced man’s dick off. Till he gave me what I wanted. So if anybody wants to get in my pants” Natasha looked at Darcy as she said that last sentence. “I suggest you remember those words.” With that Natasha turns and walks away and Maria follows her, smiling. Darcy checks out Natasha’s ass as she walks out.

Later on her bed in plain boring room Darcy thinks back to orientation. Had Natasha been giving her signals? She didn’t even know her, why was she doing that? Darcy didn’t care, it turned her on. She slides her hand down her pants again. She’s interrupted again, this time by a knock at her door. Dammit she thought. Darcy pulls her hand out and gets off the bed. She pulls open the door and on the other side stands the Black Widow in her trademark skin tight suit. “Hello gorgeous”

Chapter 3: The sex is here, filthy futa sex

"Uh Hi…what are you doing here Ms. Romanoff?" "Please, call me Black Widow." Black Widow pushes past Darcy into her room. Darcy can’t help but sneak a look at her ass. "Nice place you got here." Darcy shuts the door to her room. "Yeah, um I don’t like this plain look too much…" Darcy trails off "Why are you here Ms. Romanoff?" Black widow turns around and looks at Darcy with a raised eyebrow. "I- I mean, Black Widow" Darcy says correcting herself. "I saw you at the orientation, you left an…impression." Black Widow answers. "Me? I’m not that memorable." "I remembered you." Black Widow stares into Darcy’s bright green eyes. Her eyes slowly inspect the rest of Darcy’s body. Darcy wears a white tank top that shows off her large breast. Black Widow can see her erect nipples poking through her top. "Must be cold in here" Black Widow comments, Darcy blushes, knowing exactly what she’s referring to. Her eyes move down to her legs, she wears tight yoga shorts.

Darcy notices the Widow eye banging her. Darcy can’t help but feel a little flattered. Black Widow walks towards Darcy, standing more than too close to her. “I know you’ve been aching for a good fucking. It’s written all over your face.” Darcy stares at the Widow a second, trying to figure out why she’s doing this. Maybe it’s some sort of Spy test. Darcy decides to play along; god knows she really did need a good fucking. “Do you plan on helping me ease the need?” Darcy asks. Black Widow smiles “No, I plan on fulfilling it” She leans in and kisses Darcy. Darcy is surprised but she kisses back, enjoying the feeling of just being kissed for the first time in months. Black Widow pins Darcy against the walk and slides her hand down Darcy’s shorts. She feels a bush of hair. “Ooh very natural” Darcy can only answer with a moan as the Black Widow begins to finger her. She slides one finger between her Darcy’s pussy lips then slides her finger inside Darcy. Then back out and she suddenly stops. Darcy opens her eyes, which she had closed after Widow’s fingers made their way inside her.

"Why’d you stop?" Darcy asks out of breath. "I have a secret, Darcy." Black Widow answers. She then presses a button on a watch she had been wearing. There’s sort of visual disturbance down below the Widow’s waistline. Darcy’s eyes widened at the bulge that suddenly appeared. "Uh, what is that?" she asks. "Go on, give it a feel" Darcy looks at the agent, and then she slowly reaches down. Hard is all that she feels, then thickness. At first she’s a little taken aback but then she realizes this could be an improvement. "So you’re like a shemale?" she asks. "No, I was born like this. I’m still a woman I was just born with a cock." Black Widow answers. "So you get to pee while standing?" "Yup" "So cool…wait does that mean you don’t get your period?" "Never had one, never will" "You lucky shit!" "I also seem to have the same type of orgasm women do. That whole full body type thing. Yeah I get that every time" "Now you’re just bragging." Black Widow gives Darcy a sexy smirk. "This is a little weird, I don’t know if this-" Darcy is interrupted by Black Widow forcing her down to the floor. She lands on her ass with her outstretched. The Widow rips a hole in the skin tight suits where her cock is at. Darcy flinches at the size of the thing. It looks about 7 or 8 inches. But it’s thick and veiny, at least 2 or 3 inches thick, she gulps audibly, Black Widow smiles. Darcy looks up at the Widow and nods slowly. "Open" Black Widow commands. Darcy opens her mouth wide and Widow shoves her erect cock straight into Darcy’s mouth. She gags immediately but Widow doesn’t care. She pushes her cock till it’s completely engulfed by Darcy’s mouth. The whole time Darcy is salivating struggling to push Black Widow away. But the agent doesn’t let up. She finally reaches the back of Darcy’s throat and most of her cock is inside her mouth, save for an inch or so. She holds it there, Darcy kicks her legs as she struggles to breathe and drool slides down out her mouth. The Widow is in bliss. She has her eyes closed and biting her lip then she opens her eyes looking down at Darcy as she struggles. Darcy stares at her with tears running down her face then finally the agent pulls her massive cock out and Darcy coughs and gasp for air.

"Oh fuck! I’ve never done that before" Darcy exclaims. The Black Widow’s cock interrupts her next sentence, giving her no time to recover from the previous assault on her mouth. This time the Widow begins to fuck her throat with no mercy. Darcy’s head is pinned against the wall as The Black Widow’s cock dominates her mouth. Spit and drool falls down onto Darcy’s tits and her legs. She looks straight into eyes of Black Widow as she fucks her face and the Widow stares back. Darcy slides her hand down to her soaking wet pussy and begins to play with it. Black Widows cock keeps pumping Darcy’s mouth and the only sound being heard are the gagging coming from Darcy and the moans occasionally escaping Widow’s mouth. Finally she pulls her cock out covered and spit from Darcy’s mouth. Darcy coughs and gasps for air. "Will you please fuck me Natasha?" Darcy begs. "I said to call me Black Widow" Black Widow answers with anger in her voice. She pulls Darcy up off the floor. She rips her tank top down the middle and pulls it off, revealing Darcy’s huge pale tits and puffy nipples. Black Widow moves in and kisses Darcy passionately while squeezing her tits. Pulling and twisting the nipples. She bites Darcy’s lip, as she slaps her right tit. Darcy yelps at the pain and pleasure. She laughs and smiles at the fantastic combination. Black Widow smiles and then shoves Darcy onto the bed.

Darcy bends over showing off her round ass. Widow’s mind goes wild at the sight of it. She quickly pulls off her suit and throws it off to the side. She walks forward her firm tits bouncing, her round ass swaying, and her cock standing at attention. She pulls down Darcy’s yoga shorts revealing her pale white ass, big and round. Widow loving the view, sticks her face in Darcy ass, she slowly finds her target with her tongue, Darcy’s asshole. Darcy gasp at the sudden intrusion, she’d never had anyone do that to her. “Oh my god, that feels fucking great” Darcy says. Black Widow smacks Darcy’s ass, it jiggles in response and Darcy yelps. Widow keeps squeezing Darcy’s ass as she eats her ass out. “Fuck me, please fuck my pussy” Darcy begs.

Black Widow stands up and shoves her cock completely inside Darcy’s pussy. Darcy yells out in pleasure, Widow slowly begins to fuck Darcy. Sliding her cock in and out of Darcy, Darcy purrs with pleasure. Widow starts to gain speed and begins to fuck Darcy harder. Each thrust is met with a smack as her pelvis makes contact with Darcy’s thighs and big ass. Black Widow grabs a handful of Darcy’s hair pulls it, forcing to stand up as the Widow keeps pounding her pussy. Moans escape the Widow’s mouth. “Oh fuck me Natasha, fuck me faster” Darcy begs between moans. “I said, my name is Black Widow!” this time Widow lets go of Darcy’s hair wraps her hand around Darcy’s throat and squeezes it as she fucks her with pure anger. Darcy begins to yell out in pleasure and pain. Barely able to speak Darcy says “Harder!”

Black Widow fucks her harder and faster and squeezes tighter around Darcy’s throat. Darcy can’t breathe at all by now, and both Widow and Darcy are close to climax. Darcy’s face is entirely red from the choking. Finally she gasps out “I’m cumming! Harder!” Black Widow is close as well and fucks her even harder her grip is tight around Darcy’s throat. “Me too, oh fuck!” Widow yells out. “Cum inside me” Darcy begs. Finally both Darcy and Black Widow reach climax. Widow shoots her huge load inside of Darcy. The cum pours inside of Darcy then some of it spills out slowly down Black Widow’s cock. She moans loudly as the cum continues to just pour its way into Darcy’s pussy. Darcy feels the usual wave of pleasure engulf her body and then she cums too squirting all over Black Widow’s already cum covered cock. “Oh my god, you’re a squirter” Widow’s notes. Darcy laughs, out of breathe. Black Widow pulls her cock out and gets down on her knees and licks up the mess of her cum spilling out of Darcy’s pussy. Darcy jumps at the contact of the tongue, not expecting the tongue. Darcy turns to face Black Widow, She leans in and kisses Black Widow as they swap the cum, both of them savoring the taste. Darcy looks down at Black Widows cum covered cock. “I gotta clean that up” She gets off the bed and kneels down licking the cock from the base to the head and swallowing the cum she had gathered with her tongue. Then she takes the whole length of the cock, all the way down to the back of her throat. She gags on the cock and Black Widow’s balls touching Darcy’s chin. Black Widow is overcum by a wave of pleasure and goosebumps. “Oh fuck” she says. Then suddenly another load of cum shoots into Darcy’s mouth and down her throat, Darcy’s eyes widen as her mouth is filled with Black Widow’s second load. She pulls out the cock, cum spilling out of her mouth and onto her tits as the last strand shoots out of Widow’s cock onto Darcy’s face. “Dude what the fuck!” Darcy exclaims. Black Widow is lost in her second orgasm. She finally comes down from the high.

"Remember how I said that I orgasm like a woman, well this happens sometimes when it’s really good. " Black Widow explains out of breath "Jesus Christ, that was way more cum than I bargained for. Fuck…some of it got in my hair." Darcy says. Black Widow laughs. "Take it as a compliment…you were great." Darcy stares at Black Widow with a bit of anger but finally she smiles and then starts laughing and Black Widow joins in. "Well I need a shower." Darcy says after their laugh fit is over. Black Widow starts laughing again. "What?" Darcy asks. "The bathrooms are coed" Black Widow answers.

Chapter Four: Epilogue (Pillow Talk)

Darcy and Natasha lay cuddling in Darcy’s bed, they were both naked. Natasha was the little spoon (weird huh). Natasha had walked with Darcy to the coed bathroom. Natasha had dared Darcy to walk outside naked but Darcy wouldn’t do it unless Natasha did. Natasha didn’t have a problem with walking in the halls naked. In fact she walked with her chin up high and her cock swaying. Darcy on the other hand had a much harder time. Even though it was late and no students walked the halls she was still afraid of someone seeing them. Thankfully no one was in the showers. So they both got in one shower stall together, keeping the noise down. Except Natasha got the bright idea of fingering Darcy again and she moaned a little too loud as someone came into the bathroom. They froze as they heard the footsteps but no one came into the showers to find them showering together. So they were able to make their way back to Darcy’s room wrapped in towels.

"So how’d you hide that huge cock when you always wear that slutty suit" Darcy asks. "Hey it’s not slutty. It’s aerodynamic" "Oh yeah whatever you say but if I can figure out the exact shape of your ass then it’s slutty" "Oh fuck you" Natasha says elbowing Darcy in the stomach. "So how do you hide it in that "aerodynamic "suit?" "Well I have this sort of camouflage tech SHIELD created. I just put it on like an article of clothing. Let’s say I want to be disguised as a very important SHIELD member or whatever I can put it on like a mask and my face can take form of the person I want to be disguised as." Natasha explains. "Well that sounds useful. Maybe one day SHIELD is taken over by some bad guys and nobody knows who’s good or bad and you’re forced to go into hiding. It’d be a great tool to have and could save you a lot of trouble." "Exactly" Natasha agrees. "Gotta make sure I remember that"

"I really loved the sex" Darcy says. "Me too, we should keep this an ongoing thing. " "I agree I really did need a good dicking" "A good dicking?" Natasha asks "Yeah I realized how stupid it sounded as I was saying it." Natasha laughed "You know who needs a "good dicking"?" "Who?" "Maria Hill" "Oh god yes, can I join?" "I wouldn’t dream of doing it without you."


End file.
